Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to utensils, and, in general, relates to kitchen utensils, and, in particular, relates to kitchen/dinning utensils that pour fluid or fluent materials therefrom.
Description of the Prior Art
Kitchen or dinning utensils are used for cooking food and/or in the preparation of food for eating such as the application of condiments thereon, for example.
For example, a conventional parmesan cheese shaker has a main body usually made of glass or plastic with a screw-on cap thereon with a plurality of holes therein sufficiently large to allow for the pouring or shaking of parmesan cheese chips therefrom. The holes are continually open and thus moisture, dirt, germs, and other matter can enter. The chips may become sticky and may clump on or about the openings to prevent proper pouring of the chips onto food.
Numerous examples of shakers, even stylized ones, are made by manufacturers such as Norpro, OneSource, Metalcraft, Royal Industries, Tablecraft, Tupperware, ShakeNPour, UsimplySeason, etc. The problem with open holes is addressed by one shaker having a cap with a rotatable cover with holes or slots that would align with holes or slots in the non-rotating section under the cap. When not in use, the cover is turned to prevent the open holes in the cap from being exposed. Other commercial shakers are available that are throw away and sold with condiments therein. One or more flip lids exposing multiple holes or one large opening are available. Various improvements or features are disclosed by issued patents or patent applications that address some of these problems:
US Patent Application 2006/0201974 discloses a shaker having a spring-biased flip top with prongs on an outer container for keeping the pour holes open in an inner container, the containers being separable. US Patent Application 2003/0090036 discloses a cap having self-closing flaps, two, to cover one section with holes and another section having a large opening. U.S. Pat. No. 8,851,338 discloses a controlled dispenser having a rotating ball 22 with a cavity 24 therein. A desired amount of material is placed in the cavity when turned upside down and then the ball rotated to retain that amount. The ball is further rotated to cause the cavity 24 to be exposed so that the material falls therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,941 discloses a container having a clump decimator 155 located in a rotatable cap section 114. U.S. Pat. No. 8,251,256 discloses a container having a device for controlling the quantity of a granular material that exits from a bottom section. U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,469 discloses a wiper unit 3 with a sprinkler top 58. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,736 discloses a cap member for a shaker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,508 discloses a flip-up lid having plugs 32 for insertion into openings for unblocking of material such as parmesan cheese. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,667 discloses a removable cap 16 with cleaning plugs 60. FIG. 7. U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,336 discloses a spring controlled transfer means for moving condiments from a bulk storage container to a dispenser.
Accordingly, there is a need for device for easily insuring that openings in a utensil remain open as well as preventing entrance of foreign matter.